The Real World: Cancun, Mexico
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: The sequel to The Real World: Miami, Florida! 10 housemates with 3 new ones, its bound to be a summer with interesting adventures and mishaps. If you thought last summer was bad, things are just heating up! please read! and reveiw
1. Anything Could Happen

_**Hey Guys, this is the sequel to my story Real World: Miami, Florida. I can't believe I'm adding a fic to the load but I think I can handle it. Plus I promised you guys early March, and I intend on keeping my promise. I hope you all like it; it's a big step to the stuff I usually do. For intense this fic is M-rated and I have never done one before so I would really like it if you guys went easy on me and gave me suggestions to better by story/writing for you M-rated lovers. Again I hope you all enjoy and please review!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ps. Remember guys italics means there having a confession moment like on the reality shows when there talking to the camera/audience. That's what the italics means. So watch carefully when you read.**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"_Were back Bitches" yelled Santana._

The girls boarded there plane and began their journey to Cancun, Mexico. They were all so excited to see the guys again, seeing as the last time they saw them face to face it was Valentine's Day. They all wore their favorite summer outfits to kick off the summer right.

XXXX

"This place is amazing" smiled Finn as he and the guys were in the car driving to their new home for the next couple of months.

"A vacation, exactly what I needed" sighed Puck getting more comfortable in his seat.

"_We've all come back together for another summer of fun, but things are gonna be kind of awkward seeing as Tina and I haven't really talked" said Mike nervously rubbing his hands together._

"So dude, have to talked to Tina since your argument?" asked Sam out of the blue.

"No, we haven't talked" replied Mike feeling kind of upset seeing as he really cared about Tina.

"_I don't know what the deal is with Tina and Mike. Apparently they got into a big argument after Valentine's Day. I just hope they don't ruin my summer with their drama, I want to make this summer as drama free as possible" said Puck._

"Guys were here…I think" said Finn with a confused look as they pulled up the dock next to the ocean.

The boys got out of the car and got their bags, they were greeted by a man in a straw hat and a tank top, and he appeared to be in his forty's. "Hello, welcome to Cancun. Please get in the boat, so I can show you your home" smiled the man".

The boys got into the boat and within a ten minute boat ride they saw their house in the distances. They were all in awe as they looked at the mansion they would be living in. When they finally arrived ashore in front of the house all of the guys yelled in excitement at how amazing there place was, they all scatted throughout the house looking at various room and the things they had in their new home. There was a grand kitchen with a huge island enough for fifteen people to sit at. Two very spacious living rooms, one had a TV while the other was just a place for people to sit and talk. There was a mini gym with four tread mills, three elliptical's and weights going up to 100 lbs. Next was the bathroom/ beauty room, there were seven showers with see through glass; they were defiantly gonna have to let the hot water run to fog the glass up. Along with the showers were two bathtubs and five toilets; next to the bathroom was a connected room called the beauty room with neon lighting that said it. There were seven vanities with a huge counter and a chair to go along with each vanity. After checking out the bathroom they headed towards the rooms, the guys noticed that there were three exact beds. They first assumed that it was a guest room, but they also could be having new roommates.

"_I think we have three new roommates, I highly doubt it's a guest room" smirked Finn._

XXXX

"Guys, were here" smiled Rachel hanging on to her big floppy hat as the wind blew while getting into the car.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever" smiled Quinn.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to see the house" ginned Tina.

"I'm excited to see the guys" cheered Mercedes.

"_The last thing I wanna do is see Mike right now, but I gotta see him sooner or later" said Tina with an annoyed look on her face._

"It's so pretty here" smiled Brittany as she took picture after picture with her camera as they drove through the city.

"_Brittany and I haven't really talked since last summer. It's been tough since we live together but I've been sleeping in our room while she sleeps in the guest room. I don't know if things will change this summer, I just know we do need to talk, we've been ignoring it and taking a break from each other but I think it might be time for us to talk about why she did what she did and possibly see if we can move on from it" said Santana._

The girls finally arrive at the dock and are asked to get into the boat.

"_We have to get in a boat to get to our house! That's fucking amazing" yelled Brittany to the screen._

"Look at the water, it's so blue" smiled Quinn as she lightly stuck her hand in the water as the boat went through it.

"Oh my god, look at our house" said Mercedes pointing to the mansion in front of them.

Suddenly all the girls began to scream as the approached the house in front of them. Within in seconds they arrived in front of it and got off the boat to look at the house.

"You think the guys are already there?" asked Tina.

"Who cares, look at this place" yelled Santana as she practically ran to the house.

"Do you hear that? I think there hear" said Sam as he got a water out of the refrigerator.

Within seconds the guys are greeted by Brittany with a big smiled on her face, she lets out a small scream and begins to hug all of them.

"I missed you guys so much" grinned Brittany hugging Puck.

"We missed you guys too" said Finn pulled Rachel into a kiss.

The couples shared a welcoming kiss while Mike simply kissed Tina on the forehead while he hugged her and Brittany and Santana began looking all over the house.

"Girls we have vanity's" yelled Santana.

Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel pulled away from their guys with their men and went sprinting to find Santana.

"Oh my god, we do have vanity's. We have a beauty room ladies" said Rachel as she clapped her hands and jumped in place.

"This house is amazing" yelled Quinn

"I know right, I can't believe were staying here" said Puck.

"Did you guys pick rooms, or is it same rooms as last time?" asked Brittany.

"Were okay with same rooms as last time but we have three extra beds" replied Sam putting his arm around Mercedes

"Meaning…." Said Brittany.

"We have three new roommates?" said Tina.

"We have a hunch that we do" said Finn

The ten adults stood there all thinking the same thing. What were these new roommates gonna be like? Were they gonna be a problem or would they all get along? They were soon gonna find out.

XXXX

"_Hi, I'm Marley Rose. I'm 21 years old, I was born in Illinois but raised in Ohio, I just transferred out of New Mexico University and this fall I will be attend NYU. I'm a double major; one of them is journalism while the other is music. I love to sing and dance and have a good time. The most important person to me is my mother; she's my hero she's so strong that one day I hope to be as strong as she is. I had a rough childhood. It was just me and my mom so we didn't have a lot of money which meant shopping at goodwill and eating noodles every night but we eventually made it. Now my mom as a good job and were able to have a few luxuries. I don't have a boyfriend, I coming in with the thought of anything can happen."_

"_Hi, I'm Jake Puckermen. I'm 21 years old; I was born and raised in Philly. I currently go to Rutgers University in New Jersey. I guess you can say I'm a ladies' man. I get all the girls at Rutgers, half of my contacts in my phone are Rutgers girls that I'm just waiting to cross off my list. My major is architecture and I plan to design buildings for a living. I never knew my dad, it's just been my mom and I, apparently I have a brother and a sister somewhere but I don't really care to find them right now. I just wanna focus on me and maybe someday I'll take the time to find them". _

"_Hi, I'm Kitty Wilde. I'm 21 years old; I was born and raised in Orlando, Florida. I currently attend the University of Florida. Go Gators! I got into university with a cheer scholarship, even thought I didn't need it. I have everything from Michael Kors to Coach. I'm the main bitch at UF and I get what I want. I don't ask, I take. I get any guy I want and when I'm done with them I recycle them to the community and get a new one. Don't get on my bad side cause I will fuck you up. I don't need friends, I came in this world alone and I'm gonna leave alone. I don't mind breaking up relationships, it's what I do. I hope this summer holds a lot for me, because I have a lot planned"._

Jake, Kitty, and Marley sat on the boat waiting to arrive at their new home. Kitty was dressed in the shortest and tightest shorts known to man with a tube top and her hair down, while Marley dressed in a sexy romper. Jake glanced back and forth between the both of them and wondered who he would get with first. In all honesty it didn't matter cause he was gonna get both of them but, it couldn't hurt to plot and see which one seemed the easiest.

"_This Marley chick is the ugliest thing I've ever seen, she looks like she belongs in high school, not in Mexico. And who wear sneakers with a romper? Someone needs some serious help. But the Jake guy is super hot. I plan on him sleeping with me tonight" said Kitty._

Kitty gave Marley the stink eye but soon turned her direction towards Jake and winked at him with a flirty smile; she then flipped her hair and bit her button lip. Marley rolled her eyes at Kitty's actions.

"_Well, we have our slut in the house. And I have the honor of riding to the house with her, joy. But this Jake character is cute, maybe I'll get to know him this summer" said Marley._

Marley then gave Jake a flirty wave and Jake waved back.

Kitty, Marley and Jake soon arrived at the house. The three of them walked in and began to let themselves be known to see if anyone was there. Within a couple a seconds the ten adults met there three new roommates and they all exchanged hellos and handshakes along with their name.

"I'm Marley".

"I'm Jake".

"I'm Kitty".

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Quinn".

"Tina".

"Brittany".

"Mike".

"Finn".

"Rachel".

"Mercedes".

"Sam"

"Santana".

"Puck".

"_These people are not what I expected; only two of them were actually hot. Sam and Puck and screw me any day but Finn, doesn't cut the physical criteria, and Mike, I just don't do Asians. All of the girls are ugly except Quinn and Brittany, there decent but there not hotter than me of course" said Kitty to the camera._

"Why do they call you Puck?" asked Marley.

"My last name is Puckermen" replied Puck.

Marley nodded her head now understanding the nickname, while Jake stood there kind of dumbfounded. He now saw the similar features they shared and wondered, was Puck his brother?

"So we kind of already picked are rooms, I hope you guys don't mind" said Tina.

"_Yes bitch I do mind" said Kitty._

After somewhat of a discussion they had settled on the room arrangement. Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana were in one room; Finn, Mike, and Marley were in another. Puck, Sam, Brittany, and Kitty were in one room; and last Rachel, Tina and Jake were in the last room.

"So are you guys down to go out tonight? asked Santana with a smirk.

"What else were we gonna do? Play checkers" said Kitty while rolling her eyes with complete sass and sarcasm. Everyone was shocked at Kitty's choice of words with the spicy Latina, while Jake simply chuckled.

Santana bit her tongue.

"_I don't like this bitch… I knew she was trouble from the moment I shook her hand. She's sneaky and cannot be trusted. She better watch her back" said Santana._

Everyone was expecting Santana to react but she didn't, she decided to be a little nice and give Kitty another chance, but she knew that next time she crossed Snix there would be a problem.

XXXX

After spending hours of getting ready the group was finally ready let the parties begin. All of the girls were in there most tight dresses or clothes while the guys were dressed ready for the club. Before getting ready Puck had the job of finding a club and he did. They boarded the boat and road to the city to go the club. When they arrived music was blasting, it was a mix between American club music and a little Mexican music. Soon drinks were flowing and dancing was happening on the dance floor. At some point of the night Marley had ended up with Jake and they began to dance together grinding on each other in the most sexual way possible. Marley shocked everyone by dropping it was hot and whipping her hair has she grinded on Jake.

"_The quite ones are always freaks" grinned Puck_

Jake was memorized by Marley's shakes and rolls that she was putting on him. She held her hips tight and close and moved with her as one. Marley soon turned her head and placed a kiss on his lips in mid grind. The kiss defiantly had spark and it was really hot. They soon pulled away and Marley smiled and walked away going to get a drink, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

This action pissed Kitty off, she was gonna get Jake.

On the other side of the club Quinn was extremely drunk and was dancing her little heart out. Puck had gone to the bathroom and left Mike to watch Quinn while he went. When he came back from the bathroom he found Mike searching for Quinn.

"Where did she go dude?" asked Puck.

"I don't know, it's like I blinked and she was gone" said Mike.

Mike and Puck began to search the club, they suddenly find her over by the bar straddling some strangers lap and making out with him. Quinn's tongue was deep in the stranger's mouth, some somehow made the kiss deeper then it was and continued to kiss him. Puck usually didn't wear his feelings on his sleeve but this time he left heartbroken. He soon walked out of the club and went looking for the boat to take him home. He had had enough fun for one night.

Mike went over to Quinn and pulled her off the guys lap. The guy tried to argue with Mike but Mike quickly shut him up and continued to remove Quinn from the stranger.

Else were in the club Brittany and Rachel were getting drinks at the smaller bar in the club. Brittany and Rachel were patiently waiting for their drinks when some random girls took her drink and threw it at Rachel yelling "Slut". Rachel wasn't exactly drink but she wasn't sober either, she understood enough to know what happen to her and began to attack the girl that threw the drink at her.

"BITCH" yelled Rachel while attacking her.

Rachel started throwing punches like Santana taught her and started to pull her hair. Both girls were now on the floor as they pulled each other's hair. Brittany tried to pull Rachel away but Rachel was determined to kick this bitch's ass. Finn, Sam, Mercedes, and Santana soon arrived and began to help Finn pull Rachel off of the girl.

"You don't know me" yelled Rachel as Finn carried her out of the club.

Sam and Santana soon rounded everyone up and began to lead home. The fight at put a kill to their partying for the night and it was already 3am.

"_Snix taught Rachel well, Rachel kicked her ass" smiled Santana._

When they got back to the house they had found Puck and Quinn arguing while Mike tried his best not to get involved. They had left the club before the rest of the gang did and they rest of the gang was now walking into the end of an argument.

"Fuck you Quinn, I'm done" he yelled storming out of the room.

Quinn stood there complete loss and began to wobble to her room for some sleep; she barely knew what was going on; all she knew is that it was very loud and she needed to sleep.

Everyone else was far to awake to go to be this early so they decided to have their own party at home and play a little music. Sam turned out the stereo and Eillie Goulding's 'Anything Could Happen' began to play. Marley was so drunk she couldn't help but sing along.

{Marley}

**Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide**

{Marley and this girls}

**We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over**

**Yet since we found out**  
**Since we found out**  
**That anything could happen**  
**Anything could happen**  
**Anything could happen**  
**Anything could happen**  
**Anything could happen**  
**Anything could happen**  
**Anything could**

In the middle of the song when no one is watch Kitty pulls Jake aside and begins to kiss him roughly. Jake kisses her back and runs his hands through her body. Kitty pulls Jake into her room and slams the door shut. Jake pushes her up against the wall and begins to kiss her and touch her again. In the middle of kissing Kitty pulls away and lets out a huge moan; she looked down and Jake's hand was up her dress; he message her southern region with ease and looked at her with hazy eyes. Kitty begins to continually moan his name wanting more.

{Sam}**  
After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth  
**{All}**  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
**

Kitty and Jake had now removed each other's clothes. Jake sucked her neck giving her a hicky while he continued to have his two fingers deep inside of her. "Stop playing with, give it to me" said Kitty in a wining voice. Jake then pulled his fingers out of her and searched for a condom in his pants pocket. He founded it in a flash and put it on. Within seconds Kitty's moans could almost be heard throughout the house and he trusted in and out of her.

{Santana}**  
Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you  
**{Marley}**  
Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret**

{Marley and girls'}**  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
**{Marley}**  
Yet since we found out  
Since we found out**

{All}**  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
**Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Marley, and Mike danced around the house high on life enjoying their song. They jumped and sung there as hard and loud as they could getting really into the song.**  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be**

{Marley and Kitty}**  
Oh, whoa  
**

Kitty's climax happen it have the perfect timing as she hit the note with Marley never thinking she could feel this good after having sex.

{All}**  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you**

"Oh my god" said Kitty coming down from her high. This was just the beginning; this summer held a lot of things and like the song said anything can happen.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? OR BAD? SHOULD I STOP DOING IT? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? DO YOU LIKE THE NEW ROOMMATES? WE GOT A LOVE TRIANGLE MARLEY, JAKE, AND KITTY! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT WILL STAY A TRIANGLE? TIKE IS UP IN THE AIR? BRITTANA IS UP IN THE AIR? QUICK JUST WENT OUT THE WINDOW! AND KITTY IS A MANEATER! PUCK IS JAKE'S BROTHER? WILL JAKE TALK TO PUCK ABOUT IT? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW! THANK FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**SONG- Anything could happen: Ellie Goudling**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SANCEDES GETS TATTOOS, QUINN TRIES TO TALK TO PUCK, BRITTANA TALK,MARLEY FINDS OUT ABOUT JAKE AND KITTY, SOMEONE COMES BETWEEN SAMCEDES, SANTANA GETS INTO IT WITH KITTY, AND TIKE IS AT A COSSROADS.**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. I Messed Up

_**Hey, Guys! I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter makes me very happy. Okay, a lot of you in your review were like "Who gets in between Samcedes…Oh hell no!" it made me laugh because that would be my same reaction. Anyway you all said Kitty…all I'm gonna say is NOT YET! A lot of you liked Rachel's part in the last chapter, so did I. I don't like the way Ryan makes her in glee, like Rachel has her good moments when she's nice which I really like but I hate when he makes her selfish and ect. I know that's suppose to be a part of her character but I just don't like that side of her. Therefore if you are a constant reader in my stories, Rachel is always nice and supporting, casually I might give her a banter with someone but she stays nice and sweet.**_

_**Alright enough of my talking! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, means so much!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Quinn work up with an excruciating headache; she stumbled out of her bed and headed for the bathroom to throw up. Once she was finished she brushed her teeth and washed her face, done her morning ritual she made her way to kitchen to make her a strong cup of coffee. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Mike pouring water into his water bottle.

"Morning Mike" she mumbled.

"Morning" he replied coldly.

Quinn heard the coldness of his response and decided to question it "What's up with you?" she asked.

Mike looked at her and saw a complete blank face "You don't know remember what happen last night?" he asked.

Quinn thought about it for a minute and couldn't remember very much "No, what happen?" she replied.

"You had your tongue down some other guys throat, and the guy wasn't Puck" said Mike.

Quinn's eyes bugged "I did…shit" she said covering her hands with her face.

"You broke his heart Quinn, he really cared about you" said Mike before leaving to head to the treadmill in there gym room.

"Fuck" whispered Quinn to herself has she tried to come up with a really good apology.

XXXX

Later on in that day Santana is on the computer searching for a tattoo parlor. Mercedes soon arrives wonder what her girl is up too. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for a good Tattoo parlor" replied Santana.

"You're getting a tattoo?" asked Mercedes

"_I wanna go do something spontaneous so why not go get a tattoo" said Santana with a smirk._

"What are you getting?" asked Mercedes

"I don't really know yet, I think I'll know when I get there" she replied. "You wanna come with me?" added Santana.

"Yeah, I wanna see you get it done" replied Mercedes.

"Alright, I think I found a couple good ones, be ready in five?" said Santana.

With that Mercedes went off to go find her shoes and purse and prepared herself for the tattoo parlor, she then began to think if she wanted one herself. At exactly five minutes they left and headed to town to find one of the many tattoo parlors that Santana had found.

XXXX

Sam woke up really late that morning to find one of his roommate in bed with another one of his other roommate. He saw both Jake and Kitty's bare backs and shook his head.

"_It was the first night and they already had sex" said Sam shaking his head."They barely know each other" he added._

When he went into the kitchen he found Marley, Tina, and Puck in there chatting it up. "Afternoon Sammy boy" said Puck with a small smile has he sipped his orange juice.

"Hey guys, Puck did you look at Jake's bed when you work up this morning?" he asked as he made himself some coffee.

"No, I went to town for a run this morning to clear my head" he replied "Why, what's wrong with it?" he added.

"Malibu Barbie is in it" said Sam getting a mug from the cabinet.

Marley nearly choked on her fruit cup when she heard Sam's response, he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You okay?" asked Puck looking at Marley.

Marley nodded waving her hand away signaling that she was okay.

"Nooo, it was the first night last night" said Tina

"That's what I said, they barley know each other and there already screwing" said Sam shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, she looks like she get around so if he gets a STD, that's his fuckin' fault" said Tina.

"Not my penis, not my problem" said Puck while eating some chips.

Marley sat there in shock, she was really disappointed in Jake, but then again she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. All she knew was he would defiantly not be getting any of her goods if fucked Kitty.

"Where's Mercedes?" asked Sam pouring himself some cereal.

"She went to town with Satan like ten minutes ago" replied Tina

Sam nodded with reply with a mouthful of cereal. Quinn then walked into the room and Puck immediately grabbed his chips and left the kitchen. "Wait, Puck can we talk" she said upset that he wasn't leaving and didn't want nothing to do with her.

He didn't reply he just kept walking not looking back, not once.

XXXXX

Mercedes and Santana arrive at one of the tattoo parlors and begin to talk to one of the guys working there.

"Hi, I'm here to get a tattoo" said Santana with a small smile.

"Great, what kind are we talkin'?" he asked pulling out his sketch book to get some of her ideas down.

"I just know I want something sexy" replied Santana.

"Well of course someone as hot as you deserves something sexy" he replied.

Santana slightly rolled her eyes while Mercedes nudged her with a grin.

"Whatever, just give me something sexy" said Santana.

He laughed "Okay, by the way my name is Sebastian" he said holding out her hand so she could shake it.

"Santana" she replied taking his hand to shake with a small smirk.

"And for you?" asked Sebastian looking at Mercedes.

"Oh I'm just here for support" said Mercedes.

Sebastian nodded and went off to go make Santana's tattoo. He told them they were welcome to look around and that exactly what they did as they looked at the different designs on the wall.

"Can I help you guys?" asked another guy.

"Oh no, Sebastian is making my friends tattoo. Were good" replied Mercedes.

The young good looking white man nodded and slowly began to look Mercedes up and down. Mercedes didn't notice because she turned her attention away from the man and began to look at the rest of the tattoo designs on the wall, but Santana sure did notice.

"_This guy is thirsty for ma girl Aretha, in this type of time I would be like Cedes go give him a preview but she's with Sam and she's happy and my friends happiness makes me happy plus I just started to trust Sam and the other guys with my girls heart, I don't have time to do more back ground checks; Snix is on Vacation" said Santana._

"What about your tattoo?" he asked.

Mercedes turned around to give him her attention again "Oh I'm not getting one" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked with a small smile. "Someone as sexy as you should be getting a tattoo" he added with a grin.

Mercedes giggled "That's very sweet, but even if I wanted one, I wouldn't know what to get. And I want my tattoo to have a meaning, I just don't want a tattoo" said Mercedes.

"Well, what do you really care about?" he asked.

"Music, my best friends, and my boyfriend" said Mercedes.

The guy's face dropped at the last thing but he tried his best not to let it show. "Well, why don't we do something with music" he said.

Santana couldn't help but snicker.

"What's your favorite song, maybe we can take your favorite lyric from it and that couldn't be your tattoo" said the guy.

"Oh that's easy, Human Nature, it's my favorite song of all time and it's me and my boyfriend's song" smiled Mercedes.

"Great" said they guy disappointed she found a way to put her boyfriend in it "I'm gonna go sketch that for you. I'm Lucas" he said.

"Mercedes" she replied.

After a couple of hours both Mercedes and Santana had their tattoos; Santana got 'Sexy' in Chinese on her lower back while Mercedes got 'Human Nature' in her wrist in fancy writing. They thanked there two tattoo artist and headed home to go show off their tattoo's to their roommates.

"Who wants to see our tattoos" yelled Santana when she entered there mansion.

"You guys got tattoos, let me see" said Rachel with a smile.

Soon the entire house came toward Santana and Mercedes to check out their tattoos; Santana lifted up her shirt and turned around to show her sick new tattoo.

"Sexy in Chinese, very sexy" giggled Tina.

"Good, it's spelled right. I googled it on my phone on how to spell it and I wasn't completely sure so I took a leap of faith" replied Santana.

Mike laughed "It's spelled right".

"What did you get babe?" asked Sam

Mercedes showed off her wrist and they loved the font of it. The girls nodded know how special the song was to her and Sam gave her a peck on the lips also knowing as well how special the song was.

"Alright, are we going out tonight?" asked Rachel.

"Depends, are you gonna beat another bitches ass?" asked Santana with a smirk.

"Only if she's tries me" replied Rachel.

Santana laughed "Hobbit gets a gold star for the day".

"Yea Bitch!" says Rachel with a smile making her way to the beauty room.

"I'm not gonna go out tonight guys" said Quinn.

"Are you sure Quinn?" asked Marley

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stay here" she replied.

"You want me to stay with you?" asked Brittany

"No, have fun. Don't worry about me" replied Quinn.

"Are you sure?" said Marley again.

"She said she didn't wanna go you might wanna detach your lips from her ass" said Kitty.

"No one was talkin' to you, Whore" said Santana.

Kitty began to charge towards Santana and Jake began to hold her back "Who are you calling a whore? George Lopez".

"Is that the best you got? And I'm calling you a whore Miss. Fuck on the first night" said Santana meeting her charge while Mike and Puck pulled Santana back.

"Alright, come on stop guys. Let's go get ready to go out. I want both of you on opposite sides of the beauty room" said Brittany now in the middle as well.

Santana used her strength to push forward to just touch Kitty's nose with hers "Try me bitch, I'm not afraid to fuck you up" said Santana.

"Santana" said Brittany.

"Let me go" said Santana. Mike and Puck slowly let her go just in case she decided to change her mind and charge towards Kitty again. Santana walked around Kitty and Jake making her way to the beauty room.

XXXX

Tina just finished doing her hair; she was going for the wavy look. She put her hair in a French braid, took a shower, did her make-up then took her braid out and there her wavy hair was. Mike walked into her room to find Rachel in bra and underwear, Jake in jeans but no shirt, and Tina in an un-zipped dress.

"Guys can I talk to Tina?" he asked looking at Rachel and Jake.

"Sure dude" said Jake walking out of the room, while Rachel scrabbled to get her outfit and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey" said Mike once they were gone.

"What do you wanna talk about?" said Tina turning around to show her exposed back in her dress. She pulled her hair to one side and pointed to her back signaling Mike to come zip her up.

"About our relationship ship…I think we should just have fun this summer" said Mike zipping her up.

Tina turned around and looked at Mike with her hands on her hips "What do you mean?"

"I think we should just, you know…" said Mike

Tina gave him a confused look "No, I don't. Speak English".

Mike let out a breath "Tina, I think we should take a break, just have fun. Do whatever you want".

Tina rolled her eyes "I can already do what I want, whether I with you or I'm not… you know we wouldn't be this if you weren't such an ass".

"Oh yeah, well I'm the same ass that went under the limb and did the think most guys don't do, express their feelings" said Mike raising his voice a little.

Tina gasp "Well Ladies and gentlemen look what we have here, I man who expressed his feels. Kudos for you, you're going to Harvard now, congradu-fuckin-lations" yelled Tina with complete sass.

"Fuck you Tina" said Mike storming out of the room.

"Fuck you too" she yelled back.

XXXX

Santana and Brittany sat in the beauty room together as they got ready for the night of fun. They both did there make-up with ease.

"You should do the pink eye shadow, it makes your eyes pop more" said Santana as she did her eyeliner.

"You should do lip gloss instead of lipstick, I like the lip-gloss better" said Brittany as she applied the pink eye shadow.

"Brittany I miss you" said Santana having a small case of word vomit.

"I miss you too Santana, I just want you to know I was never ashamed of you. I was too afraid to tell my parents. I didn't want them to reject me like your grandmother did, I didn't know if I was gonna be able to handle them not being okay with it. But I should said something because if they weren't gonna be there for me, I had you and the girls to lean on. I was being selfish and I'm sorry, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart Santana" said Brittany.

Santana looked her deep in her blue eyes "Apology accepted".

Brittany smiled and went back to doing her makeup.

Once the gang was ready they all gathered around to take a few shots before leaving. Santana was in a pair of short shorts with a red peplum tube top; Finn was in a nice pair of jeans with a tee shirt; Kitty a tight black romper with her hair straight and a poof at the top of her head; Mike wore a jeans and a nice shirt; Mercedes wore a blue sparkly dress with her hair in loose curls; Puck wore jeans and a black tank top; Marley wore a little black dress with wavy hair; Sam wore jeans and a white tank top; Rachel wore black short shorts and a halter top; Jake wore jeans and a nice shirt; Tina wore a pink sparkly dress; and Brittany wore a body con skirt with tube top. Once they took a few shots they were out the house and headed to the boat to go to the club.

When they arrived to the club the music was loud and the drinks were flowing. Lil' Jon's 'Hey' was playing the club was jumpin'. By the middle of the night Rachel, Santana, and Marley were on the bar dancing while Tina was grinding with a random native. Finn danced with Brittany and Puck in a group. Kitty's ass seemed to be attached to Jake's crotch. And Sam and Mercedes danced the night away. Mike on the other was leaning against the bar enjoy the party till he saw Tina. If he was honest with himself, he didn't like what he saw.

"_What did I do!" said Mike to the camera._

"_This fun thing…is fun" grinned Tina._

Mike tried his best to not stare and enjoy himself but it was hard. So he decided to find a girl to dance with. If she wanted to play this game he was down to play.

"_Mike, Tina, what are you guys doing dancing with natives?" said Rachel._

"_I know this game…someone always gets hurt" said Mercedes._

"Hey I'm gonna go her a beer, you want something?" asked Sam

"Vodka and coke" replied Mercedes

Sam nodded and kissed her on the cheek to go get there drinks. As soon as he left Mercedes begins to dance with Rachel, Brittany, and Puck. In middle of her dancing with them someone taps Mercedes shoulder and she turns around to find her tattoo artist.

"Hey" smiled Mercedes giving him a friendly hug.

"You look hot, you here by yourself?" asked Lucas.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend and my friends" she replied.

Lucas nodded "Well, can we dance?" he asked.

"Well that's the least I could do since you gave me an amazing tattoo" said Mercedes has she began to dance with him, face to face.

Sam soon came back with their drinks and handed Mercedes her drink "Who this asked?" asked Sam in the nicest way possible.

"This is my tattoo artist" said Mercedes.

"Awe, thanks man. You did a great job" said Sam being nice.

Lucas nodded not really saying anything just looking at Mercedes as if she was the last drip of water in Africa. Sam saw the look he was giving Mercedes and didn't like it at all. Who the fuck was this guy?

"Trouty, Aretha, were going to the next club" yelled Santana getting their attention.

Sam nodded at Santana thankful for her rescue.

"Come on baby, let's go" said Sam placing his arm around her waist and guiding her along.

"Alright, bye Lucas see you around" said Mercedes waving good bye.

After dancing and getting even more drunk at the next club they head home at five AM. When they walked into the house Puck had a girl in hand. He led her into the guest room and closed the door leaving a small mystery to what he and the girl were about the girl. Quinn wanted to cry but she waited into she was in the phone booth area and closed the door. She sat on the bean bag chair and dialed a number she and the rest of the girls knew by heart. The phone ringed a few times and soon the sleepy voice was heard on the other end.

"Blaine, I messed up" cried Quinn as she curled into a ball while still on the phone.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK! THIS IS VERY LONG CHAPTER! I THINK YOU GUYS DESERVED! OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF BRITTANA, QUICK, TIKE, AND SAMCEDES? JAKE IS STARTING TO LOOSE MARLEY. YOU THINK SHE WILL COME BACK? WILL SEE! Sebastian!LUCAS! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HIM! WHEN YOU GUYS SEE HIM I WANT YOU PICTURE CHAD MICHAEL MURRY FROM ONE TREEL HILL, YES I STORLE HIS NAME ON THE SHOW BUT OH WELL!. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GANG TRIES SOME LOCAL ACTIVITES, MARLEY MAKES A NEW FRIEND, AND RACHEL GETS WASTED AND KISSES A GIRL, KITTY SHOWS INTREST IN SAM, KITTY AND MERCEDES FIGHT! OH LAWRD !**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review PLEASE**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	3. The Trade-Up

_**Hey guys, welcome to another overdue chapter of Real World! This is really crazy because Mtv is starting a new season of Real World, it's in Portland and it started March 27, 2013. I think I might watch it to get some more inspiration! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, your reviews were great! Thank you all! **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It's early and were up" grumbled Santana_

"_But it's okay, were gonna drink till we can drink anymore" said Quinn doing a little dance in her seat._

"_Didn't drinking get you in trouble last time?" asked Santana looking at the camera_

_Quinn side eyed her "Maybe, but I wanna have fun, I can't cry over my mistakes for the rest of my life"._

"_Preach" said Santana pointing her finger in the air._

It was an early Saturday morning and the gang was heading out to do some local activities. Marley had found this awesome brochure of activities to do in Cancun and all over Mexico the other day and thought that the group should all come together and do something fun. Everyone agreed… well mostly everyone Kitty of course had something bitchy to say about it but she had no choice but to tag along if Jake was going, she had to keep her eye on the prize, but she couldn't help but look at the other treats in the house as well.

After getting ready the gang boarded the boat and took their ride to town. After their boat ride they got into cars and took a fifteen minute ride to the location of activities they would be doing.

"Hello, I'm Ryder and I am your instructor today for your ATX-Rails Expedition" he said handing out pieces of paper to the group. "Just sign this and we can get started" he added passing the last paper to Marley and locking eyes with her; he smiled at her and bashfully smiled back.

After showing them the trail and the rules they were ready to ride. They got into their carts and put on their seat belts and helmets. Santana sat with Brittany; Quinn sat with Tina; Finn sat with Rachel; Sam sat with Mercedes; Mike sat with Puck; and Jake sat with Kitty, leaving Marley to do the expedition on her own.

"You know, you don't have to do it alone. I would be more than happy to ride with you" said Ryder giving her helmet.

"Awe really? Thank you, hop in" she said with a smile. Ryder hopped in next to her and got comfortable with his helmet and seat belt.

"I'm not gonna lie, Ryder is really cute" grinned Marley

Jake watched Ryder get into the cart with Marley, he couldn't help but get jealous at the sight of them together. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Marley instead of Kitty.

"You ready?" asked Kitty making him loose his train of thought.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's do this" he said putting on a fake smile.

The gang started there expedition it was the most fun ever. They road through dirt and puddles and even raced each other a little. They were splashed with dirty water but they didn't event car, they were having too much fun in the process.

"Yo, let's get Santana" whispered Puck to Mike.

All Mike could do was snicker as a reply. He knew they were gonna be dead meat when they got done there expedition but he didn't care. Puck road up near Santana and Brittany and turned their wheels so they some dirty water would splash on them.

"Arhggg Puck" yelled Santana.

Puck and Mike laughed while getting away in there cart.

"When you get out of that cart, I'm gonna kick your ass" yelled Santana.

Sure enough at the end of the expedition Santana ran after Puck and beat his ass for splashing her and Brittany with dirty water.

After they fun expedition they decided it hit up Senor Frog for some drinks, but before leaving Ryder couldn't help but pull Marley aside to talk to her.

"So I'm gonna put myself out there and say that I'm attracted to you" said Ryder with a smiled.

Marley gigged "Really?" she said.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to know if I could have your number and you can have mine as well" he said.

Marley smiled " I would really like that" she said writing her number on a piece of paper.

"Marley come on" yelled Jake standing with the rest of the gang.

"I gotta go, but were probably gonna go out tonight so I'll call you and tell you the club will be at and we can go from there" smiled Marley.

"Great" replied Ryder.

XXXXX

An hour into Senor Frog and everyone was buzzing and enjoying the Mexican vibe. After having a good amount of drinks they began to order food seeing as there breakfast was wearing off and hunger took over their bodies. After having a good portion of their food a muscular shirtless man was walking around with two alcohol bottles.

"You guys want a shot?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"There free" said a girl appearing next to the shirtless man in a bikini with two alcohol bottles in her hands as well.

"_Yay, shots!" cheered Rachel to the camera._

"I want one" said Kitty practically yelling.

The guy walked over to her and told her to lean her head back; she did just that and waited for the liquid to drop into her mouth. She giggled as it went in and soon popped her head smiling.

"Do you want one?" asked the girl.

"Sure, why not. We are in Mexico right?" said Rachel.

She tossed her head back and took in the two different alcohols in her mouth.

"Whoa" cheered the girl giving her the shot.

"_My lesbian sense and tingling" smirked Santana to the camera_

"_Maybe she's bi-curious like how I use to be" said Brittany sitting next to her._

"_I don't think so" Santana said shaking her head._

"Alright enough sitting down, you guys should be on the dance floor, you're on vacation right" said the girl.

"I like this girl" grinned Kitty getting out of her seat and pulling her and Jake to the dance floor.

Soon one by one they all made their way to the dance floor and began to dance to Mexican music blasting in the outside restaurant/bar. Somehow throughout the dance Finn was longer dancing with Rachel, the girl that gave her the shot and stole her away and next thing her knew he was watching them grind with each other. Grind after grind the girl took Rachel's chin with her index finger and pulled her into a kiss.

"_Wooooow" said Sam flabbergasted._

"_Maybe Rachel is bi-curious" said Brittany looking at Santana next to her._

_All Santana did was shrug her shoulders and 'Whatever' face._

Both girls pulled away from the kiss at the same time staring directly at each other. The girl smiled and Rachel while Rachel stared at her in shock.

"Stay beautiful gorgeous" said the girl hugging Rachel and walking away.

Rachel slowly turned towards Finn and saw the shocked looked on his face. Was Finn mad at her? It's not like she kissed her; she kissed her. It was her fault, at all. Maybe it won't be bothered by it; maybe he'll just let it roll of her shoulder.

"Finn, sweetie are you okay?" asked Rachel scared of his reaction.

Finn took a couple of seconds to reply "Umm, yeah. I'm alright".

"_I was so afraid he was gonna be pissed but he wasn't" said Rachel holding Finn's hand._

"_In all seriousness it was pretty hot, but that was a onetime thing right?" asked Finn._

"_Oh yeah, of course. I'm strictly dickly" said Rachel with a smile._

_Finn laughed "Good" he said kissing her hand in his hand._

XXXXXX

It was now Saturday night and the guys were waiting for the girls to come out dressed in there night club attire. All the men nursed a beer while waiting and one by one each girl came out looking sexier than ever. Rachel came out in a black one sleeve dress with gold jewels going down the sleeve; Quinn wore tight black jeans with rips in then with a black corset as her top; Mercedes wore a navy blue strapless romper with a back jeweled belt going around the waist.; Tina wore denim shorts with a pink crop top showing her stomach; Santana wore red one strap dress showing her curves; Brittany wore a white cut-up shirt with black shorts that had suspenders on them; Marley wore tight skinny jeans with a loose blouse showing all kinds of side boob; and Kitty wore gold backless dress that ended right after her vagina.

Whistles and cat calls were heard from all of the girls as each girl walked out looking fabulous. They all gathered around for cheers and took their shots. As Kitty took her shot she kept her eyes on one sexy blonde she was gonna screw tonight.

When they got to the club Sean Kingston's 'Fire Burning' was blasting. The first person they all saw was Ryder with a smile on his face only looking at Marley.

"Hey Beauitful" he said.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it" she said.

"No problem, couldn't pass up being with you" he replied; Jake rolled his eyes.

Marley giggled "You wanna dance?" he asked

"Yeah, let's get out there" she replied.

Drinks and music flowed throughout the club; everyone was on the dance floor. Kitty looked at Sam dancing with Mercedes while she danced with Jake; Jake looked at Marley dancing with Ryder while dancing with Kitty; Mike looked at Tina dancing with a stranger while he also danced with a stranger; Quinn looked at Puck dancing while he danced with a stranger while she did the same.

"I live with crazy people" said Santana to the camera

In the midst of dancing and drinking Mercedes had to use the bathroom and told Sam she would be right back. He nodded and decided to keep Santana and Brittany company till his girl came back. Mercedes used the bathroom and when she came out she saw the one and only Lucas.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked over the loud music.

He smiled "He with some friends, I saw you from a distanced and hoped it was actually you" he replied.

"Great" replied Mercedes. Suddenly some of Mercedes hair got in her face and Lucas couldn't help but remove it from her face slowly making deep eye contact. Little did they know Sam was watching the whole action and walked over to the duo.

"Hey Baby" he said kissing her cheek.

"Hi" said a clueless Mercedes. "Look who it is, Lucas" she said cheerfully.

"Great" said Sam not sounding happy. Sam now defiantly knew he was trying to move in on his women. Who the hell was this dude.

"Mercedes" yelled Tina and Quinn.

"Gotta go Lucas, see ya" she replied, then going over to Quinn and Tina to dance.

When Mercedes was gone Sam gave Lucas a dirty look.

"What are you looking at?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Stay away from girl" said Sam in a forceful voice in his face.

"Yeah, will see about that" said Lucas walking away from Sam. Sam shook his head in disgust.

XXXXX

Later that night everyone had passed out being well over drunk and crashed; Sam on the other hand was still awake. He sat in the den lazily strumming his guitar with his eyes half open. Kitty then walked into the room wearing a pair of cotton short shorts and a sports bra.

"Hey Sammy" she said when she entered the room.

Sam gave her a confused look still strumming his guitar.

"Why the confused look?" she asked.

"I didn't know we were on a nickname bases" he said staring at his guitar.

"Of course we are" she said sitting close to him on the couch.

"I didn't know you played the guitar" she said surprised.

"You didn't ask" he said still strumming.

A silence fell in between them; Sam practically ignored her while she stared at him.

"Sooo, I can't sleep. You wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Not really" he replied.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on watching the movie" she placing a kiss on his neck.

Sam backed away after the first kiss on the neck and said stop, but Kitty kept advancing and threw herself on top of him.

"Kitty get off" he practically yelled trying to get her off without hurting her. Sam was a southern man and didn't believe in putting his hands on women forcefully, that could easily turn into a lawsuit. But at this moment Kitty really needed to get the fuck off him.

Sam got away and back away as far as possible from her.

"Stay the hell away from me, I have a girlfriend" he said forcefully.

"I don't care about girlfriends" she said flirtatiously.

"Well she should considering his girlfriend is my best friend" said Rachel suddenly appearing at the scene with her hands crossed.

Sam grabbed his guitar and left the room going into Mercedes room to go to bed. Rachel stood there for a minute giving Kitty the stink eye and finally left knowing good and well tomorrow she would pay for her mistake with Miss. Jones.

XXXXXX

It was now time for Sunday dinner at home; they decided the alternate and have the guys cook one Sunday while the girls cook next Sunday. This Sunday the boys would start and they were cooking up a storm. Rachel had told Mercedes about the events she witnessed with Kitty advancing towards Sam and she was pissed. She now had to wait for the right time to blow; she watched Kitty closely shooting darts at her with her eyes.

Dinner was done quickly and they all sat at the table eating in a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Sam, this chicken is amazing. You did a great job" said Kitty with a flirty smile.

"Actually, Finn made the chicken" said Mercedes cutting into the conversation. "You would know that if you weren't drooling over something that wasn't yours" added Mercedes.

"Porsha is it?" said Kitty being a smart ass. Jake nearly choked on his food while everyone looked at Kitty in shock, instead of Santana; she was bout ready to hop over the table. "What exactly am I'm drooling over?" she asked.

"Oh hell no" said Mercedes.

"_Kitty better run" says Tina_

Mercedes hopped up from her seat and went attacking Kitty at the table. Kitty's chair went back and Mercedes began punching her in the face.

"Beat her ass Aretha, beat her ass" yelled Santana

Sam got to Mercedes and pulled her off Kitty "Stop, she's not worth it" he yelled.

"Get off of me you walrus" she yelled.

"Who you calling a walrus you two cent whore" yelled Mercedes being yelled back.

"At least I satisfy my men. What do you do? Squish them?" yelled Kitty.

Sam makes a digested face at Kitty; she was so disrespectful. Sam moved away from Mercedes and said "Get her".

Mercedes went charging and got on top Kitty beating her ass. Jake then got up and separated Kitty and Mercedes. "No one wants to help me?" yelled Jake.

"She deserves what she gets" chuckled Marley.

"Fuck you all" yelled Kitty running to the bathroom to clean her busted lip.

XXXX

Late that night Mercedes and Sam were in the bathroom; Sam was cleaning up her battle wounds. Mercedes looked at her hand "That bitch bit me" she said staring at the bite mark.

Sam chuckled rubbing the cream on it.

"I'm gonna have to go to the clinic now and check if I have a STD now" she added.

Sam laughed more "I have to admit I didn't know you could fight like that, you were good" said Sam.

"It's all Santana" she replied.

"Did Santana teach you all to fight?" asked Sam.

"Pretty much, we all took kick boxing class together, plus she taught us a few things she learned from her cousin that lives in Queens" said Mercedes.

"It was hot, you fighting for me, major turn on" said Sam.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really" he replied leaning close into her face kissing her lips.

The kiss became deeper and deeper with each second passing; before she knew it Sam was leading her into the guest room with the huge bed. He closed the door and pushed Mercedes up against the door making his body touch hers. Mercedes felt his erection and let out a small moan, she pulled Sam into a deep kiss tugging at his hair at the back of his head. Sam picked her up, having her wrap her legs around his waist; he fell onto the bed removing her clothes. As each article of clothing left their body they threw it across the room not caring where it landed. Once they were completely naked Sam placed kisses going down her body starting at her chest. Within due time he reached her naval and continued to go down, before she knew it Mercedes felt wet kisses and licks on her lower lips. Gasps left her mouth and Sam placed lick after kiss after lick after kiss. He soon began to suck and they sent Mercedes overboard. She grabbed Sam by the hair and arched back making her mouth make the perfect 'O' shape. Once Sam was done showing her lower half some love she came back up to the top kissing her kiss and sucking on her next. Mercedes whispered the word 'Condom' and Sam took one out of his wallet and slipped it on. In the midst of kissing and sucking her next Mercedes felt a sudden fullness in her lower region and she moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he trusted harder and harder, helping her reach her climax. Before they knew it they reached it together, they were both seeing stars as they laid on top of each other in a daze.

Mercedes let out a breath "Maybe I should fight for you more often" she said.

Sam chuckled and kissed her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I HOPED THE SMUT WAS TO YOUR LIKING! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF RYDER AND MARLEY! JAKE IS JELOUSE, HE SHOULD BE! MARLEY IS TRADING UP! RACHEL KISSING A GIRL! KITTY ALL UP ON SAM! AND MERCEDES BEATING HER ASS! WHAT A CHAPTER…AND TO THINK ITS ONLY THE THIRD ONE! THANK FOR READING! MEANS SO MUCH!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: QUICK AS A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT THERE REALTIONSHIP, JAKE AND PUCK FIGHT, BRITTANY DRINKS MEXICO'S WATER, FINN AND MARLEY BECOME FRIENDS, MIKE'S NOT HAVING A LOT OF FUN WITH THIS FUN IDEA, AND SAM AND BRITTANY BECOME CLOSE!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. She Drunk Mexico's Water

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Real World. I loved all of your reviews, although I did get one hate review! It's all good though, the haters keep me going! I wanna thank all the people that favorited and followed it means so much and I hope you all enjoy this!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Santana walked into the kitchen starving for something to eat, when she opened the refrigerator she was left disappointed. She rolled her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH"

All the housemates came out of the woodwork following Santana's scream. Rachel showed with her pepper spray.

"Who wants some" she said ready to spray any mofo that came her way.

Everyone looked at her and couldn't help but burst into laughter; Rachel looked around at everyone confused "Why are you all laughing, something could have been seriously wrong".

"True, but Berry you're like a little Chihuahua, you're not gonna hurt anybody" said Puck.

"I am not a Chihuahua, I'm a Pitbull" remarked Rachel

Everyone laughed harder at the petit brunette as she should there lightly offended. "Okay can we change the subject, why were you screaming?" asked Rachel.

"The five chimpanzees in this house ate all the food" whined Santana referring to the men in the house.

"I just went grocery shopping" remarked Quinn.

"Well all the foods gone, so someone needs the hop on that damn boat and go shopping so Snix can eat" barked Santana.

The room got quite and everyone began to look at the wall or the ceiling, those features of the house became real interesting real quick.

"Fine, no one wants to volunteer" she said turning her back to grab a little container from the cabinet. She then went to go grab some post its and a pen and began to write, once she was done she began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the 'Grocery Run Bowl' all of your names are in there. If your name gets picked you get your ass up and go to the grocery store" she said "Quinn you get to pick first since you went last, pick two names" she added.

Quinn reached her hand in the container and said the names she pulled out "Marley and…Jake" she said with a small smile.

"Great Man-whore and wannabe good girl go get ready while we make the list" said Santana.

Marley shrugged off the offensive name learning quickly that was just Santana while Jake rolled his eyes at the Latina. Jake and Marley were ready within ten minutes and they made their way to the store with the two column long list of food.

XXXX

When Jake and Marley got the grocery store they went up and down each aisle to get the food off the list. Periodically Marley would stop pushing the cart to text Ryder back with a gitty look on her face, this really bothered Jake.

"So this guy Ryder" said Jake hoping Marley would start spilling all the details about him.

"What about him?" asked Marley still replying to his text.

"You spend a lot of time with him" said Jake.

"And…" said Marley looking at him as he stuttered over his words.

"W-what I'm trying to say is you barley know the guy and all I'm saying his be careful" said Jake.

"mmmhm that's funny because you barley knew Kitty but you fucked her" said Marley "I suggest you be careful, you wouldn't wanna catch something you can't get rid of" added Marley as she walked away from him with the cart.

"We are not talking about me and Kitty right now; we are talking about you and me. We kissed and I liked it, I liked it a lot" said Jake.

"You obviously didn't like it enough if you still had sex with Kitty the same night" said Marley.

"Marley I like you" said Jake.

"I liked you too Jake but you missed that up" she said leaving him in the aisle to let what she just said sink in.

XXXXX

The next day the girls decided to go out to lunch, well all of the girls besides Kitty, she wasn't invited and the girls hoped you could leave without her really noticing.

"So Marley, I wanna hear about this Ryder character" said Tina as she slipped her martini

"He's a sweetheart, I like him" she said.

"So Jake is out of the picture?" asked Rachel

"Completely, I've dated a player. Been there done that, I don't have time to waste plus I'm on vacation. I don't need his drama" said Marley.

"Boo Ya" said Santana pointing her finger at Marley "I like you, you're a real, I've never liked anyone that fast" she added.

"It's true" said Mercedes sipping her margarita.

"I'm honored, and I like you Santana. You're all the things I wish I was, you have balls, you have a backbone" said Marley.

"Indeed I do and I'm not afraid to use them and you have one to, we just gotta find it" said Santana.

"Enough about me, what about you and Puck?" asked Marley referring to Quinn.

"Umm we haven't talked yet, but I'm gonna try to talk to him again soon" replied Quinn.

"Good, and if he tries to run I'll make him listen to you" said Santana.

"We all make mistakes Quinn, he'll forgive you" said Rachel.

"I hope so" said Quinn.

"Tina, have you talked to Mike?" asked Rachel.

"We decided to just have fun this summer" replied Tina.

"With each other or without each other?" asked Brittany.

"Without" replied Tina.

Everyone gave Tina a confused look.

"It was his idea, so I went along with it. If that's what he wants that what he gets" said Tina.

"What happened between you guys?" asked Marley.

"He told me he loved me, I told him I didn't know how I felt, I wasn't ready to say those words because when I say those words I wanna truly mean them. He didn't like that so he took back what he said, I broke up with him" said Tina

"_I like Mike, I like him a lot but you don't tell someone you love them and take it back because they don't say it back" said Rachel to the camera._

"So what happens now?" asks Mercedes.

"I'm gonna continue to show him what he's missing" said Tina with a smirk

The girls laughed, they enjoyed their lunch with more laughs and cheers.

XXXXX

When the girls back to the house Quinn decided she would hangout by the pool for a little while. When she got there she was greeted with a shirtless Puck doing laps in the pool. Quinn slightly fanned herself as she saw the sight before her. She soon made her way over to one of the lawn chairs and took a seat; Puck soon got out of the pool and looked at Quinn as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Can we talk?" asked Quinn

Puck nodded his head and took a seat in the lawn chair next to her. Before Quinn could even get a word out Puck beat her to the punch "I didn't have sex with that girl I brought home. She was wasted all we talked about was space for an hour and twenty minutes then I took her home" said Puck.

Quinn would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel relieved. She knew she made a mistake and had no right to judge Puck but at the same time it hurt. She was happy he didn't hurt her back.

"I wanna say that I'm sorry, I have never been that drunk before in my life. I have never woken up and not remember my night and I don't ever wanna feel that way again. I guess I was just excited with being all together again the excitement of Mexico I lost control. I'm not gonna promise to stop drinking but I'm gonna promise to control it more" said Quinn

"I can accept that. You really hurt me Q, but I'm ready to get over it. All I wanna do is be with you" said Puck.

"I wanna be with you too" said Quinn.

"Good" said Puck leaning in and placing a wet kiss on her lips; he smelt like chlorine and the Puck she knew and loved.

XXXXX

"Brittany you wanna go to town with me, I feel like spending money on my lady" said Sam.

"Oooo shopping I'm in" grinned Brittany grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

When Sam and Brittany got to town they began to look at all the local shows and little stores. They were things you would only find in Mexico.

"What are looking for exactly?" asked Brittany.

"Just something nice" replied Sam.

"Well I know Cedes and she likes shinny things, like me" grinned Brittany.

"Doesn't every girl like shinny things?" asked Sam

"Lord Tubbington doesn't but that's beside the point" said Brittany.

"Isn't Lord Tubbington a guy?" asked Sam.

"He's confused, and I've learned to accept it. You should too" said Brittany.

Sam stood there a little confused.

"Speaking of Lord Tubbington, we've been here for a little over a week and he hasn't arrived yet. I hope he isn't lost. Note to self call UPS when I get home" said Brittany.

"_I have never been more confused in my life. Who UPS's a cat?" says Sam._

"What about this?" asked Brittany showing Sam this shinny nose ring.

"That's perfect Brittany, you're a genius" said Sam.

"I know" she said with a smile.

Sam bought the nose ring with a smile on his face hoping Mercedes would like it. "Thanks Brittany you were a big help" says Sam.

"You're welcome" said Brittany. "I'm thirsty" added Brittany.

Brittany than stopped at a cart that seemed to be selling food and drink. She asked for water and he told her it was a dollar. Brittany gave the man a dollar and the man gave her a cup of water. Brittany thanked the man and drunk the water. Sam saw what she was doing.

"No Brittany don't drink that" yelled Sam but it was too late.

"What it's just water" said Brittany.

"No it's just water Brittany; you can't drink Mexico's water, your gonna be in the bathroom all night" said Sam warning her.

"I'll be fine" said Brittany.

XXXXX

Finn and Marley sat in the den talking with beers in their hands. They started up a conversation like any other couple and somehow they ended up on sex.

"You're a virgin?" asked Finn.

Marley nodded "I am".

"This might be a stupid question but why?" asked Finn.

"It just hasn't happened yet, it not like I have a religion to follow, it just hasn't happened" said Marley.

"Well you've had to have gotten close to it" said Finn.

"Yeah I have but either one of our phone ring or someone walks in. Pretty much everything you don't want to happen, happens" says Marley slipping her beer.

"Well what about this Ryder kid, are you gonna give him your virginity?" asked Finn.

"I don't know, maybe. If it presents itself I don't see why not, he's a sweet guys and I care about him" said Marley.

"Well, when it happens I hope it's all you dreamt it would be" said Finn.

"Cheers to that" said Marley clinging her beer to his.

XXXXX

"For the love of god will you hurry up" yelled Kitty waiting at the door with everyone as they waited for Brittany.

"Guys I don't think she's coming" says Sam.

"Why not?" asks Mike.

"She drunk Mexico's water" said Sam.

"Oh no!" said Santana running to the bathroom to go see if Brittany was okay.

"Make sure she spray's when done" yells Puck.

Everyone looks at him with a slightly disgusted look.

"_They were all thinking the same thing" said Puck._

"Okay, yeah Brittany's not coming out she's gonna stay here" says Santana.

"I told you" said Sam.

"She wants us to leave her so we better get going" says Santana.

Gang left out the house heading to the club they would attending that night. As they danced and drunk the night away Mike started to not like this 'having fun' idea. He misses Tina a lot and he was regretting the choice he made. It may have been what he wanted at the moment but he didn't want it anymore.

* * *

_**THAT'S'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU LIKE IT! I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE A JAKE AND PUCK FIGHT BUT IT DIDN'T FIT WAS THE CHAPTER. I'M GONA GONNA PUT SOMETHING IN THE CHAPTER IF IT DOESN'T FLOW! MAYBE I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT FIT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? BAD? DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO! REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: LUCAS COMES BACK, KITTY GETS LONELY, MARLEY AND RYDER GET CLOSER, SANTANA AND BRITTANY GET CLOSER, FINCHEL GO ON A DATE, JAKE WANTS MARLEY, TINA AS TOO MUCH FUN, AND SAM GETS ARRESTED!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_ _  
_


	5. It Was Perfect, For Her

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to all who reviewed, Favorited, and followed! Means so much! **__** your guys truly keep me typing/ writing! Again you will never know how much it means to me!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

After getting up and getting dress for whatever Kitty realized she had nothing to do. She wanted to go out and explore but she didn't wanna go buy herself. She didn't need friends but it would have been nice to have someone to talk too. Jake was nice in all but he just a back scratcher nothing more. Kitty sat at the island and let out a small sigh feeling lonely.

"Hey Kitty" smiled Brittany.

"Hey".

"What are you doing?" asked the bubbly blonde.

"Nothing really, you-you wanna go out with me?" asked Kitty.

Brittany smiled "Yeah, that sounds like fun".

Kitty was shocked at her reply; she smiled "Okay, great".

The two blondes bounced out of the mansion and made their way to town. They walked through the town and bought all kinds of things. They even stopped to dance to the native music; Kitty was actually having fun without being drunk. She hadn't done this is a while. It felt good to naturally have fun.

"_Kitty is actually really nice and fun. She might not make the best decisions but who does. She's a natural unicorn and I like her, she my friend and I'll have her back" smiled Brittany to the camera._

"Brit, you wanna get some henna done?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah" cheered Brittany.

The two blondes spent the entire afternoon getting to know each other and becoming friends, really good friends.

XXXXX

Rachel sat on Finn's lap in the confession room as music began to play, Rachel played a song on her iPod loud and they began to be silly as they both sung along to Mariah Carey's 'Touch My Body'.

"_Touchin' the body" said Finn with a smirk._

"_If there's a camera up in here then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do). If there's a camera up in here then I'd best not catch this flick On YouTube (YouTube). 'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous. I will hunt you down. 'Cause they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy Interview, but this is private between you and I" sung Rachel._

_Finn then began to dance behind her making funny faces as he lip synced the lyrics to his guilty pleasure. Rachel laughed, it wasn't just a regular laugh it was a pure belly laugh._

"_work it babe, work it" she said cheering him on as he lip-synced._

_Rachel laughed on and on "I love this man" she said as tears of laughter rolled down her face. Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind picking her up a little and gave her a big kiss on the cheek "And I love you" he said with a scrunched face._

Marley laid on a lawn chair in her bathing suit; Ryder was underneath her with swim trucks on; Marley's head was comfortably rested on his chest as they laughed and joke around.

Ryder laughed "That was a very good Nicki Minaj, I'm quite jealous they you can do her".

"She's all over my ipod, so I'm bond to be able to know her raps and her songs" grinned Marley.

"Tell me more" said Ryder. Marley and Ryder were sharing things about themselves and Ryder wanted to know everything, he like learning thing around Marley.

"My favorite Christmas movie is Love Actually. I love Hugh Grant's storyline it's the best" she said with a smile.

"That is a very good movie" he agreed.

"My favorite part is when the kids are like…" said Marley fixing her voice to should like the characters "I hate uncle Jamie, I hate him, I hate uncle Jamie" she said in her best British accent.

Ryder burst into laughter; Marley was the cutest thing ever. "You are too cute" he said with a grin.

"Awe thank you" she said.

"So, what about you, did you play any sports in high school?" she later asked.

"I played football and basketball" he replied.

"Ooo I got an athlete on my hands" remarked Marley.

"Indeed you do" nodded Ryder.

Marley hopped up out of the seat "Well let's see how fast you are" she said beginning to run around the pool. Ryder laughed and began to chase her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you shouldn't run around the pool" joked Ryder chasing her.

"What can I say, I'm a rule breaker" she said seductively.

Ryder ran a little faster and caught up to her. He caught her and they feel into the deep end of the pool. Marley let out a joyful scream as they went down into the pool. They soon came up and they laughed.

"Was that fast for ya?" asked Ryder keeping a float.

Marley grinned, she swam towards him "Yes, it was" she said bring her lips to his.

Jake watched their interaction from inside the house and got disgusted. He got up and left feeling like an idiot.

XXXXXX

Santana was in the workout room running on the treadmill when Brittany joined her. Brittany gave her a smile and Santana smiled back.

"How's your workout so far?" asked Brittany with a small smile.

"Good, I heard you went out with Kitty" said Santana as she got of the treadmill and began to get ready to do some crunches.

Brittany nodded "Yeah, we hung out. She was nice".

"She maybe nice right now Brit but be careful okay, I don't want you to get _stabbed in the back_" said Santana.

"I'm sure I won't but thanks" grinned Brittany.

"Anything for you" said Santana leaning into Brittany and giving her a peck on the lips.

"_I really care about my Brit; I don't want that wannabe Barbie hurting her. Brittany always sees the good in a person that's why she's so likeable. If Kitty hurts her it's most defiantly going down" said Santana to the camera._

XXXX

Finn and Rachel sat across from each other as they had lunch with each other. Finn had suggested that they go on a little date and Rachel was more than happy to go. They talked as they wanted for their food to arrive.

Did you hear about Quinn and Puck? I'm so glad they worked things out" smiled Rachel.

"Me too, I was tired of seeing Puck mope, I'm glad they worked it out" agreed Finn. "I am worried about Mike and Tina though" added Finn.

"Me too, Tina told me it was Mike's idea to take a break" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that dude, I gotta talk to him" said Finn.

There food arrived they began to dig into their fajitas' and boy were they good.

"Have you noticed that guy that keeps popping up around Mercedes?" asked Rachel.

Finn nodded "Apparently that's the guy that did Cedes' tattoo, that's what Sam told me but I'm getting weird vibes from him".

"Me too" nodded Rachel "We gotta get Santana's Mexican third eye on it, it's never wrong" added Rachel.

"So I've heard" chuckled Finn. "I'm glad we don't have any drama, were not in love rectangle like Kitty, Jake, Marley, and Ryder. Were not confused like Brittany and Santana" said Finn.

"I don't have a possible stalker" added Rachel and Finn nodded.

"Were good" smiled Finn.

"Were perfect" ginned Rachel leaning across the table to kiss Finn.

XXXXX

It was night time which meant it was time to hit the town. When they got the club everything was fine and everyone was having a good time but out of nowhere Lucas showed up. Lucas asked Mercedes to dance and Mercedes took it as a friendly gestured and accepted. They went out to the dance floor and danced. Everything seemed normal until Lucas tried to put his hands on her hips, Mercedes saw that as cheating, she moved away and hoped he got the memo. Lucas tried again but this time tried to grind with her by having her turn around. Mercedes quickly backed away and told him to stop.

"Lucas, what are you doing I have a boyfriend" she said over the loud music.

"He doesn't deserve you. I do" he replied.

"That's your opinion and you're entitled to your wrong opinion but I don't want you" said Mercedes. Mercedes soon felt it was useless and began to walk away. Lucas grabbed her by the arm and Mercedes quickly pulled her arm away and said no. Who was this guy; this wasn't the guy that did her tattoo!

XXXXX

'Like A G6' came one and the crowd went crazy. Tina grinded on a guy who wasn't a native he seemed to be a visitor like she was. As she grinded on him she began to get to know him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Joe…Joe Hart" he replied.

"I'm Tina" she said as they continually grinded on him.

"You wanna go take some shots?" he asked

"Yeah, but I got a better idea" she said.

Tina pulled Joe by his arm and tugged him towards the bar.

"Can I get two shots of vodka, two limes, and some salt please" asked Tina.

The bartender nodded and got Tina what she asked for. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess" said Joe having no idea what she was gonna do.

Tina tiled his head to the side to reveal his neck; she squeezed some lime juice on the nape of his neck then put the rest of the lime in his mouth for him to hold. She then sprinkled some salt on top of the lime juice on his neck. Once she was done she licked the juice salt off of Joe's neck than took her shot, when her shot was consumed she kissed Joe squeezing the leftover lime to be her chaser. When the lime juice was gone Tina pulled away and smiled "Your turn".

Joe bit his lip and got ready to do the same to Tina; Mike saw the acts was disgusted, how could Tina do this to him.

XXXXXX

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" asked Marley into Ryder's ear.

"Yeah, where you wanna go?" he asked.

"You place" she said.

Ryder nodded and agreed to take Marley to his place. Marley told Rachel she would be at Ryder's and they left. When Ryder and Marley got to Ryder's place they began to make out. Marley straddled Ryder on his couch, there kisses got deeper and deeper. Hands began to roam and before she knew it Marley began to unbutton his shirt. Ryder pulled away from the kiss looking deep into Marley's eyes.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah, yeah I do" she crashed her lips into his and they went back at it again. Ryder picked her not breaking the kiss and took them to his bedroom. Each article of clothing was slowly removed as Ryder took his time showing care to her body. Ryder soon entered her with a condom and Marley yelped; Ryder had never experienced a yelp before.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Marley's eyes were closed shut "Yeah, I'm fine. Just done move" she replied.

Ryder looked at her then felt this was all too familiar "Marley, I-is this your first time?" he asked.

She let out a breath "Yeah".

"Why didn't you tell me I would have went slower" he said now worried.

"No, your fine, just give me a minute" she said trying to come to terms with the pain. Pretty soon it went away and she was fine. She nodded for him to continue and he did, his thrust started out slow but with Marley's encouragement he went faster.

"Faster Ryder, Faster" she whined.

Marley tugged his hair and soon reached her climax along with Ryder. It was an experience she would never forget. It was perfect, for her.

XXXXX

"Hey, you were missing with my girlfriend" yelled Sam seeing Lucas outside of the club.

Everyone had headed home about an hour ago and Mercedes and Sam were still out. They were just going for a little walk and had gone into a circle around the club. They were graced with Lucas presents once again. 'Ke$ha's Blow' was blasting you could hear it clearly from outside of the club. This was about to blow.

"What did you say?" said Lucas

"You heard me, she doesn't want you so back the fuck off" yelled Sam.

Mercedes was holding Sam back as he got in Lucas's face "Sam stop it, he's not worth it".

"She wasn't saying that when I screwed her" said Lucas.

Sam charged at Lucas but Mercedes had a good hand on him. "Sam come on; don't let him make you angry".

"Yeah Sam, don't let me make you angry" mimicked Lucas.

Mercedes turned around and smacked Lucas across the face "Don't agonize him" she yelled.

Lucas began to saw red and charged towards Mercedes. Sam tackled him before Lucas could get to Mercedes and began to punch him over and over and over. Mercedes was pulling Sam by his jacked trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't.

"Sam come on, stop".

The police was called and they broke the fight up; Sam had a black eye while Lucas had a black eye and a busted lip.

"I'm sorry officers, will go now" said Mercedes trying to pull Sam away.

"No" said the Mexican officer.

He put Sam in cuffs and walked Sam to the car. "No, officer please it was just a little fight" cried Mercedes.

"Its Alright baby, I'll be fine" said Sam.

"It's not alright, you're not staying the night, I'm gonna go get Santana. She would know how to get you out" said Mercedes

Sam nodded and got into the car and was driven away as the blue, white, and red lights flashed. Mercedes stood there for a moment worried. She had to get Sam out of this.

Mercedes hoped on the boat and got to the house as fast as she could. When she arrived at the house she busted through the door and began to scream Santana's name.

"Santana, Santana" she yelled on and on.

It woke everyone in the house and Santana came wondering what the hell was going on. "What? What's wrong?" asked Santana as everyone stood around in their pajamas.

"Sam got arrested, I need your help" said Mercedes a little out of breath from running.

"What? What the hell did Trouty do" yelled Santana as she grabbed a sweatshirt, put on some flip flops on and went out the door to go get Sam out of jail.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! HOPED YOU ENJOYED! KITTY AS A FRIEND WILL SHE BACK STAB HER? WAS FINCHEL CUTE ARE WHAT? BRITTANA KISSED! YAY! JAKE IS THIRSTY FOR MARLEY! MARLEY LOST HER V-CARD! AND LUCAS CROSSED THE LINE, NOW SAM IS IN JAIL. WILL SANTANA BE ABLE TO GET HIM OUT? WILL SEE?**_

_**WHEN I WAS TYPING THE FIGHT SCENE AND I WAS MAKING MERCEDES SAY 'STOP' I PICTURED SAMMI SWEETHEART SAYING IT. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT JERSEY SHORE WAS AND WATCHED IT YOU KNOW SAMMI WAS CONSTANLY GETTING RONNIE OUT OF FIGHTS. I LOL'D EVERYTIME I MADE MERCEDES SAY 'STOP' BECAUSE ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT WAS SAMMI FROM JERSEY SHORE! GOOD TIMES!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SANTANA COMES TO THE RESCUE FOR SAM, TIKE HAVE A SERIOUS TALK, JAKE JUST WONT GIVE IT UP WITH MARLEY, MIKE AND FINN GET INTO A FIGHT, AND QUICK ENJOYS THE SEXY ALONE TIME! ;)**_

_**THANKS FOR READING MEANS SO MUCH**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	6. Authors Note MUST READ

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I know it's been like a decade since a last updated! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really stressed with school, SAT's, my Job, Prom, and preparing for next year's dance squad season at my school seeing as I'm gonna be captain next year. I've been wanting to write for you guys but I just haven't had the time nor the energy. I felt you guys needed an explanation for my disappearances so here it is. As of right now it looks like you guys won't get a new chapter for a little while, between May 24 and June 20**__**th**__** to be exact should be the time when I start writing again…. Again I'm sorry for the long delay.**_

_**Review or Pm if you have anything you wanna tell me!**_

_**Have a great night! :) **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	7. Free

_**Hey Guys, I'm Back! It feels good to be back! Again I'm sorry for taking a step back from my stories and it means so much that you all understood why i had too! Again you guys are the very best! I have some great news! I'm seeing Darren Criss in Concert! I'm very excited! I'm going to the NY show on the 27th of June and I can not be more Happy! I"m going with my Bestie FinchelQuick43 (GO READ HER STORIES), if any of you are going to the show i would love to meet you or if any of you are going at all i would love to talk about the concert threw PM! (Or Twitter : SNIX_96). **_

_**Okay enough if me talking ! enjoy**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"_Its 3:15 in the morning and Sam is in jail" said Rachel staring at the camera._

"_It's funny cause I thought Tana would get in jail before any of us did" said Tina slurping some of her drink._

"_I hope Santana gets him out, Mexican Jail seems kind of….sketchy" said Marley making a 'yikes' face._

"_All we can hope for is the best…but until then I don't see why we can enjoy some of Puck's Long island Ice teas" said Tina grinning while taking another sip of her drink. Marley and Rachel laughed at the buzzed Asian._

XXXXX

"No way, that's cheating" yelled Kitty.

"Its Beer pong, you can't cheat" said Puck giving her his face 'what hell face'.

Quinn, Puck, Kitty, and Jake were currently going against each other in a game of beer pong. Mike was surfing the web seeing they ways he could get his buddy out of jail just in case Santana's charm didn't work. Tina, Rachel, Finn, Marley, and Brittany stayed busy by playing games of guitar hero.

"Oh, Oh big note" yelled Finn who was on the drums.

"She's got this" said Brittany being a cheerleader for this round.

Marley hits the note "Whoa, good job girl" cheered Rachel while focusing on the guitar solo she had coming up.

Tina was on the other guitar hitting all of her string perfectly as well.

Quinn tossed the ball in the cup and it landed perfectly. Jake wore a pout as he stared at the red solo cup filled with Bud Lite.

"Drink up" said Quinn with her arms folded.

Jake casually rolled his eyes and took the cup to his mouth to drink it down.

XXXXX

"What do you mean you want fifteen hundred dollars?" yelled Santana to the man in uniform across the desk.

"None of us has that kind of money" whined Mercedes.

"That's your friends bail" said the man in a thick Spanish accent.

"Don't worry, I got this" said Santana.

Santana pulled the man by the collar of his uniform and whispered to him "Mira chico, yo quiero que mi amigo fuera ahora! Lo más que te puedo dar es veinticinco dólares. O se toma el dinero o el pie estará en el culo más rápido que se puede decir Toca Bell. Tienes que Papi".

The guy in uniform knew Santana meant business, so he agreed to take the money she offered and get there friend out of jail. Within fifteen minutes Sam Evans was a free man.

"Thank you so much Santana, I owe you one" said Sam with his arm around Mercedes as they walked towards the boat to take them home.

"Yes you do Trouty, and I do plan to collect" she said.

"No more fights, you got that" said Mercedes poking Sam in his chest.

"Yes" said Sam.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Scouts Honor" he said raising his right hand. He grinned and placed a kiss on Mercedes lips.

XXXXX

Tina had taken a break from playing guitar hero and decided to be the cheerleader for the others. Out of nowhere came Mike asking her to talk.

"What now Mike, what could you possibly wanna talk about?" said Tina with attitude.

"Would you please just listen" begged Mike.

Tina got up from her seat and when out into the pool area with Mike following her; she soon turned around staring at him waiting for him to start talking.

"I-I made a mistake" he said staring her in the eyes "I don't want take a break anymore. I wanna be with you. I regret everything I've done since Valentine's Day" he added.

"You should, you know this whole take a break idea was your idea. So you know what, what ask for is what you get" said Tina.

"What does that mean?" asked Mike.

"I don't wanna be with you" she lied. "You got yourself into this mess, so now you're stuck in it" she added.

"Tina, I'm sorry" he said.

"I know, you've said that" she replied.

"I love you" he said with pleading eyes.

Tina looked into his eyes and didn't believe him "Sure you do" she said leaving him.

XXXXX

After playing a bunch of rounds of beer pong Quinn and Puck had disappeared off from the group. They had gone into the pool house next to the pool outside. It was a little shack with a nice size couch and a couple of chairs. What was just supposed to be a make out session turned into something way hotter. Puck sucked her neck while his hands were between her legs, two fingers were plunged inside of her while cry after cry escaped her mouth. She whined his name over and over and over into a third finger entered her and she began to shake and whimper.

Puck nibbled on her ear has he whispered dirty things in her ear. "You like that? Huh? You like it when I'm three deep?" he said.

Quinn didn't answer, she couldn't. It felt too good to even speak. Puck pulled his fingers out her "Answer me" he said with bass in his voice.

"Yes, yes" she cried. "Do it again" she whined. Puck placed his fingers back in her and she gasped. He began moving them in a circular motion. Soon Puck had had enough and need more, he unzipped his pants and went in. As soon as he entered her he placed a kiss on her lips, when they broke apart he said "Say my name".

"Puck" she said in a whisper.

"No, Say my name" he said doing slow pumps.

"Noah" she whispered.

"Louder" he said.

"Noah" she said louder.

He went faster.

"Louder".

"Noah" she said louder.

"Louder" he yelled as he pumps.

"Noah" she yelled hitting her max, and Puck soon coming after her.

XXXXXX

Mike walked into the kitchen with an upset look on his face. Finn quickly noticed; Finn was currently about to put burgers on the grill considering everyone began to get hungry.

"What's your deal dude?" he asked.

"Tina, won't take me back" he said sadly.

Finn chuckled "Honestly dude, I don't blame her".

Mike looked at him with a confused look.

"Dude, you were a dick. I know where good friends but I hate to break it to ya, she's right" said Finn.

"I made a mistake" said Mike.

"Yeah, a big one. You don't tell a girl you lover and then take it back. You literarily shot yourself in the foot with that one" said Finn putting seasoning on the burgers.

"How do I fix this?" asked Mike.

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is to not give up. She'll come around…eventually. And if you 'Love her now' then you'll be willing to wait" said Finn.

"Thanks Man" said Mike with a small smile.

"Anytime, now come help me on the grill" said Finn.

XXXXXX

"You came back pretty late" said Jake joining Marley who was playing pool by herself.

Marley had came in that night around 2:45 only getting a mere fifteen minutes of sleep before Mercedes came bursting in yelling about Sam being in jail.

"And that's any of your business because?" said Marley shooting her ball.

"Just worried about you" said Jake.

"Again, that's any of your business because?" she said.

"Were friends, I thought we were close enough to care about each other" said Jake.

Marley chuckled, "No, I was your girl on the side while Kitty was your fuck buddy" she said.

Jake grabbed Marley's stick away from her and got into her personal space being a mere two centimeters away from her lips.

"Tell me you don't want me" he whispered.

"Don't kiss me" she said.

"You kissed me first remember".

Marley stared deep into his eyes; she was getting trapped into his brown orbs. She took her hands and pushed him away from across the chest. She soon walked away not wanting to be near him anymore.

XXXXXX

Around 4:30 that morning Sam was back in his mansion with his friends. He couldn't be happier to be home.

"Yay, you're out of jail" cheered Rachel giving Sam a hug.

"How does it feel to be free man Evans" said Finn.

"Never felt better" grinned Sam.

"Santana, don't tell me you gave away a poor chicken to get Sam out of jail" said Brittany.

"Actually, I didn't. I paid a mere 25 bucks" she said.

"How? His bail was fifteen hundred" said a shocked Mercedes.

"No Snix has her ways" smiled Santana.

"Well Sam, I'm glad you're free got some burgers ready if you're hungry" said Finn.

"Starved" said Sam with a smile.

* * *

_**That's it guys! i hoped you enjoyed the chapter! what did you guys think? Was it good or bad?! please review i love reading your feedback whether its good or bad!**_

_**Next Chapter: Santana starts seeing Sebastian, Tina and Jake become friendly,Bram friendship becomes stronger, and a threesome takes place!**_

_**sorry for any errors**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	8. One, Two, Three

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter means so much! I have Finals coming up so this is my last update still June 18th. The next time i update I'm gonna be a senior ! that's blowing my mind! I hope you guys enjoy this! sorry its so short and I'm warning you i had alot of trouble with the very last scene so please go easy on me!**_

_**enjoy **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"Santana!" yelled Marley as she looked at the man at the front door who was wearing a friendly smile.

"What!" yelled Santana.

"Someone's at the door for you" yelled Marley

Santana grunted, she got out her bed and came walking towards the front door "I'm coming!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling, its 7 in the fucking morning" yelled Jake.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm glad you can tell time" yelled Santana has she got to the door. She got to the door she was presented with a familiar face. She smirked when she saw him and wondered what he was doing here.

"Sebastian right, what are you doing here…at 7am?" asked Santana.

He smiled "I don't know how to say this without sounding really corny but, I haven't stop thinking about since I gave you your tattoo. I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast?".

Santana looked at him and studied him carefully, he seemed alright. He did do her tattoo; if she trusted him with her skin then she could trust he wasn't a psycho.

"Only on one condition?" said Santana

Sebastian arched a brow.

"How'd you know where I lived?" asked Santana.

"Are you kidding, you and your friends are the talk of Cancun, plus I might have looked at your information you wrote to get your tattoo" he replied smirk.

"Loser much, you don't have the balls to talk to me and get to know me?" asked Santana.

"I think that's what I'm doing right now, is it not?" said Sebastian.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Wait here, I'll be fifteen minutes".

Santana went off to get ready; when she was ready she came out in a pair of black shorts with a white lace and grommet bustier with her hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Wow, you look great" said Sebastian taken back by her beauty.

"I know, let's go" she said tugging him by the arm and leading him out the door.

XXXXX

Later that afternoon Tina was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. In the middle of making it Jake walked in from his run to grab water. Jake was shirtless and sweaty and Tina couldn't help but steal glances. Tina finished her sandwich and was about to walk out when Jake spoke to her.

"Is that for me?" he asked

"No" she replied.

"Is it for Mike?" asked Jake.

"Fuck no" said Tina replying quickly.

"_Tina is a hot girl; she's got it all in the right places. She's not looking for a relationship and neither am I so I think this could be a fun hook up. We both have nothing to lose so I don't see why we can't have a little fun" said Jake._

Jake walked closer to her was in kissing distance, "Can I have some?" he whispered.

Tina held up her sandwich to his lips but he pushed it away shaking his head and biting his lip; within seconds his lips were on her attacking her with kisses. Tina dropped her sandwich and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could even pull away to breathe Jake picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter continuing to kiss her. Their tongues did flips and tricks in each other's mouth that amazed the other. Soon Tina pulled away stopping the kiss.

"I better go, I don't wanna be another notch in your belt" she said with a smirk. Tina wiped the edge of her mouth with her thumb and hopped off the kitchen counter. "Kiss ya later" she said puckering her lips towards him and walking away.

_Tina giggles, "Is it possible to be having too much fun!"_

XXXXX

"So what did you wanna talk about?" asked Sam as he looked at the menu and kept his ears open.

"Santana, this morning I heard she went on a morning date. I think I'm losing her" said Brittany.

"Well Brit it's obvious you wanna be with her but its looks like she's trying to find herself, or she just could be trying to enjoy this trip to the fullest. I don't know, I'm not Satan but you should talk to her" said Sam.

Brittany huffed.

"_This is a really sticky situation, I'm cool with Santana and Brittany and I are becoming really good friends, there no way I can take sides I just hate to see this happening. Brittany wants nothing but to just be with Santana. But Santana is still struggling with trusting Brittany from last summer, in all honestly I think they should just keep it light for right now. Were on vacation and they have some serious issues they need to work out. They both need to be having a good time and enjoying this place while we have it at the palm of our hands" said Sam._

Brittany teared up "Sam the last thing I want is to lose Santana to a guy, that's like going back to square one" she said now crying.

San hated seeing girl cry; it was one of his weaknesses; Sam moved his hair closer to Brittany's and hugged her. "Its gonna be alright, your gonna get her back" said Sam.

XXXXXX

Later that night at the club everyone was on the dance floor dancing. Santana had spent the whole day with Sebastian and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have fun. Santana now wore denim shorts with an embellished bra and a black blazer and heels. Her body grinded into Sebastian's as they became one. He held her hips as they went into a smooth rotation that seemed to be counter clockwise. Santana felt his hard abs on her back as she did the rotation over and over and over; she then felt nibbles on her neck and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Santana soon turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. His hands started at the small of her back but they soon slid down to her perfectly round ass. Their tongues did a dance they both seem to know, that itself sent chills down Santana's back.

"_Is wrong that I'm getting hot and bothered just watching them" said Rachel fanning herself._

"_Now that…that is how you kiss somebody" grinned Puck._

"_Someone's getting laid tonight" smirked Jake_

"_I hope Brittany is okay" said Mercedes with sad eyes_

Brittany watched the couple kiss and anger ran inside of her. How could Santana do this to her? Kitty stood next to Brittany watching her watch the couple.

"You wanna get back at her?" asked Kitty.

"How?" asked Brittany.

Kitty smirked "Let's go home".

XXXXXX

Mike looked at the two blondes in front of him making out. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, when they finished they cat walked over to Mike and went into a three-way kiss. This was a Britney Spears song turned into reality, one, two, three, everybody loves counting. Mike grabbed a condom and wrapped himself up, within know time Kitty took the first ride while Brittany cheered him on in his ear as she massaged his chest from behind.

"You can do it Mike" whispered Mike.

"Tina doesn't deserve you" whispered Kitty as she rode him faster.

Kitty went faster and faster and in no time Mike was screaming both Kitty and Brittany's name. Throughout the night Kitty and Brittany took turns with Mike riding him, making each other scream the others names, and sending the other into a bliss on happiness.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? I WANNA HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK GOOD OR BAD! THANKS FOR READING MEANS SO MUCH!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER- FINN QUESTIONS HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH RACHEL, MORE SEBTANA, THE HOUSE FIND OUT ABOUT THE THREESOME, SAMCEDES GO ON A DATE, AND RYDER AND JAKE GET INTO A FIGHT!**_

_**SORRY FOR ERRORS**_

_**SEE YOU AFTER FINALS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	9. The Storm

_**Hey Guys, here's the next chapter! i hope you all like it! thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! mean so much! love you all!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"_Whenever I feel troubled or confused about something I always call my step brother; Kurt. He always knows what to say and he gives good advice, he's helped me make some big decisions in my life and at this moment I feel like I need him" said Finn._

Finn went into the phone room and sat on the bean bag chair; he dialed Kurt's numbers and waited for him to answer.

"Hummel" he said.

"Hey Kurt, it's me" said Finn smiling through the phone.

"Hey, how's Mexico? Oh god wait… are you in jail? Did Puck get your asses in jail? Okay look, the fastest I can get there is in 24 hours, you think you can wait that long?" asked Kurt beginning to freak out.

Finn chuckled "Relax Kurt, were not in jail. Although Sam did get arrested, but that's beside the point. I called because I needed advice".

Kurt let out a breath "Thank God… okay shoot, I'm ready to be ".

"Okay well, you know I'm not a cheater. I'm usually always the one getting cheated on but seeing all these girls in Mexico are making me think if Rachel is really the one. I love Rachel I really do but after this trip I plan to kind of start settling down, and you know I'm not one to waste my time. And I know what your gonna say I'm young and I have plenty of time to settle down but let's face it Kurt I don't have a pretty face like Puck or rock hard abs like Sam so I kind of feel like the clock is ticking" said Finn feeling very vulnerable.

"Finn you gotta get over your insecurities, you've been facing these since high school. You are a catch my friend, you are a looker. I should know, I'm gay for crying out loud. Rachel is a lucky girl to have you, and she's not going anywhere. I know this whole idea is because you wanna leave her before she leaves you, but if you want my opinion, which you do. Rachel is different; I get good vibes from her. You have nothing to worry about" said Kurt.

"Your right man, you always know what to say" said Finn with a smile.

"I know, I'm you gay fairy god brother. I always got your back. Now go have someone fun, I got a hot date" said Kurt.

"Hot date? Who?" asked Finn.

"Blaine, he came to visit for a week. Today is his first day, I'm so excited" said Kurt.

Finn smiled "You have fun, but not too much fun. Use protection" said Finn.

"Thanks Dad" said Kurt with sarcasm "Gotta go, bye" he added.

XXXXX

Marley was in the kitchen cooking blasting Ke$ha's 'Crazy Kids'. In the mist of making her salad she felt the music and began to sing along with the pop star.

_I see ya in the club showin' Marley love  
Ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin'  
Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces  
Ya'll hatin's useless  
It's such a nuisance  
Ya'll chickens keep your two cents  
And keep your dollars, keep your loot  
I'm fresher than that Gucci  
Them boys, they want my coochie  
I say no, I'm no hoochie  
Your home girl hatin', I say who she?  
Marley don't give two fucks  
I came to start that ruckus  
And ya wanna party with us  
'Cause we crazy motherfuckers_

Right after twerking she turned around to see Jake, Rachel, and Quinn staring at her, all three of them tried to contain there laughter. Marley stood straight and went to turn down the music; she then went back to preparing her salad pretending as if nothing happened.

Jake chuckled, "So Marley… were you the twerk team captain back in New Mexico?".

Quinn and Rachel burst into laughter. Marley ripped the lettuces from her salad and stared throwing them at Jake with a smirk on her face. "What? I'm just asking you looked like you knew what you were doing" laughed Jake.

"Shut up" she laughed.

Suddenly Santana and Sebastian came into the kitchen "Oooo, well, well, well if it isn't are late risers" said Quinn.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" asked Rachel pushing her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh hush, we just slept" replied Santana crossing arms.

Marley chuckled "And Jake just slept with Kitty".

"We didn't do anything" said Santana repeating herself.

"Who didn't do anything?" asked Finn walking into the kitchen area following Sam,Tina, Puck, and Mercedes.

"Tana and Sebastian" replied Quinn.

"Oh they so got it on, I'm surprised Satan isn't pregnant after the way you two were dancing last night" said Sam.

"I know I'm pregnant, and I was just watching" joked Rachel.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay enough, I'm starved can we all agree on take out?" asked Santana.

They all nodded.

"Good, pizza, tacos?" she asked.

"Something American, I didn't think I could get tired of tacos so quickly" said Mercedes.

"Pizza it is, can someone go wake the slut and get boy Chang and Brit out here" said Santana looking for a pizza menu.

"I'll go get them" said Puck.

Suddenly the door bell ranged and Rachel shouted 'Come in', in came in Ryder Lynn. He went straight to Marley and kissed her hello. Jake scrunched up his face and rolled his eyes. "Hey everyone" said Ryder.

Different versions of hello came right at Ryder from the gang, soon Puck came back out with a yikes look on his face.

"Where are they?" asked Santana with sass.

"In bed" he replied.

"Did you wake them up?" she asked.

Puck chuckled and rubbed his head "Satan you're not hearing me. I said there in bed…together".

Tina dropped the glass she had in her hand in shock, when the glass hit the floor it was as loud as thunder before a big storm, and boy was there about to be a big storm. The crash of the glass made everyone jump and caused the three sleepy heads to wake up from there threesome slumber.

"What the hell?" said Kitty holding her head as she tried to control a headache.

"Yeah, what the hell is right. You're slept with Brittany? Brittany you slept with her?" said Santana as her blood pressure began to rise.

Brittany felt guilty at first as if she was in trouble, but she realized that Santana brought this on herself. She made her do it.

"Yeah, I did, is that a problem?" said Brittany getting an attitude.

Kitty smirked at she watched to unravel. Marley saw her expression and was sick and tired of Kitty and her schemes.

"You are such a Bitch" said Marley.

"Excuse me?" said Kitty.

"You heard me, you know good and well this is all your fault" said Marley stepping to Kitty.

Kitty looked her up and down "What are you gonna do, hit me. Marley don't forget you label honey, once a basic bitch, always a basic bitch".

Marley slapped Kitty across the face and the two girls began to fight as they pulled hair and threw punches. Ryder went to Marley and tried to pull her way, Jake went to Kitty and began to pull her away.

"Ryder, maybe you should go, this is a family matter" said Jake.

Ryder took offense "I'm just trying to help, plus she's my girlfriend, so if she wants me here. I'm gonna be here".

"And what family are you apart of, cause your defiantly not in mine" said Santana.

"My point is its none of his business. He should go" said Jake.

"What is your problem, you're constantly up me and Marley's ass, in our business. Last I heard you screwed the Barbie, why don't you go be in her business and leave ours alone" said Ryder.

"Fuck you" said Jake.

"No" said Ryder, he then punched Jake square in the mouth. "Fuck you". Jake and Ryder began fighting on the floor which caused Kitty to go after Marley once again. Finn soon got between Marley and Kitty, while Sam and Puck pulled Ryder and Jake apart.

"Wow, all of this just because you felt like it" said Santana shaking her head.

"I did it because you seem to not care about me anymore. You'd rather be on some random guys disco stick than be with me. And you know what that hurts Santana. That fucking hurts" said Brittany getting tears in her eyes.

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT HURTS. SEEING THE PERSON YOU LOVE SCREW ANOTHER BITCH AND EVEN HAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING ON THE SIDE AS WELL" screamed Santana in tears.

"You hurt me first" cried Brittany.

"No, you fucked yourself over. As soon as you became friends with that slut you started listening to her. She's a fucking psycho who wants attention. She's a needy little girl, who tricks people" said Santana.

Brittany chuckled "Sounds familiar" she said looking Santana directly in the eye.

Santana slapped Brittany across the face "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH" screamed Santana. She then left the room in tears leaving everyone shocked from the scene they just saw.

Tina grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Tina, where are you going?" asked Mike running after her.

"Away from you" she said in a cold voice.

"Wait let me explain" said Mike pulling her by the wrist.

Tina pulled her wrist away "No, all I have to say to you Mike is Icing on the caking, Icing on the fucking cake". Tina walked away getting into the boat and heading to town to disappear for a couple of hours.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! HOPED YOU ALL LIKED! WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT ALL? WAS IT GOOD?! I WANT LOTS OF FEEDBACK PLEASE! I KNOW THERE'S NO SAMCEDES DATE LIKE I SAID BEFORE BUT I FEEL IT DIDNT FIT INTO THIS CHAPTER! ANYWHO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! IT WAS A BIG ONE FAR AS EVERYTHING THAT 'S HAPPENED!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Beach Day for the Gang, Jake reconnects with Kitty, and Sam and Brittany become besties!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	10. Authors Note: Please Read

_**Hello Everyone, I hope you are all doing well. I'm doing fine, I'm still in shock and everything still feels surreal even though it's been two days. I've done my crying and I feel as if now it's time for me to just let it sink in and worry about the cast and Lea. I noticed that few Fanfiction accounts are leaving because of the passing of Cory and they can't handle it, that's understandable. I on the other hand am very conflicted. Cory might not have been my favorite cast member and Finn might not have been my favorite character but I care and ache for his family and him. If anything happens to the glee cast favorite or not I will be in pain.**_

_**So like I said before I'm conflicted with Fanfiction. Finn plays a big part in all of my fics and I'm not sure if I feel comfortable writing about him knowing he's not longer with us. I need time to think about it.**_

_**I hope you are all okay and doing well and if anyone needs to talk I'm ALWAYS here! (PM's are always welcomed)**_

_**God Bless**_

_**Pray for Cory's Family**_

_**Pray for Glee Cast**_

_**Pray for Lea**_

_**RIP Cory Monteith, you were taken to soon!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
